More and more vehicles nowadays are provided with key fobs that are configured to control a number of vehicular electronic systems. Some non-limiting examples of automotive functions that can be controlled by a key fob include those provided by security systems (such as door lock/unlock, security system arm/disarm, and the like), remote engine starting systems, trunk and door opening systems.
To provide electrical energy for their operation, some key fobs include multiple batteries. One configuration, for example, includes a rechargeable battery that is used to power the operations of the key fob as well as a replaceable battery. During normal operation, the rechargeable battery is relied upon to power the key fob. As the rechargeable battery becomes depleted, energy from the replaceable battery is used to replenish the rechargeable battery. This transfer of energy between batteries can sometimes cause the key fob to radiate radio frequency signals that can interfere with the normal operations of the key fob.
Accordingly, there exists a need of overcoming the above-identified problem by providing a vehicular key fob adapted to minimize battery consumption resulting from continual and/or continuous polling of the vehicle and to minimize lower frequency transmission that may interfere with that process.